


the fourth one's out

by lostatsea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: sad I guess, something short, tyler is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea
Summary: The worst thing about living was the barren drop of hope present in his brain, and the dull, humdrum routine of daily life without an ounce of motivation powering him through.





	

The worst thing about living was the barren drop of hope present in his brain, and the dull, humdrum routine of daily life without an ounce of motivation powering him through. 

The nights were especially bad because they threatened the dawn of a new days. Although mornings were supposedly synonymous with the joy of starting a clean day and the alleviating nature of a fresh start, Tyler found them quite intimidating, threatening, and simply worthless. 

He knew that purpose was something that he struggled with, but lately, purpose had been especially difficult to cling onto. School wasn’t maximizing his potential; it was putting him into an repetitious environment with no glimmer of light. It was like he was caged in a dark tunnel, driving endlessly in the darkness. And he didn’t know when he’d reach the end. 

He was stuck doing the same thing: achieving the cookie-cutter dream of the system, and feeling especially unimportant. 

Nothing he did was good enough. The important things that mattered were test scores, grades, and thinking about the future, but he felt drained and unmotivated to maximize his potential in those ways. He had to get better grades, get a better score, get a better mark. Maybe he’d like to express his talent in other ways besides the standardized features of school, but he knew he wasn’t creative enough. He wasn’t good enough for that. He didn’t even feel like he had the energy for anything anymore. 

He wished that he could sink into the comfort of his bedroom sheets and cry, but tears wouldn’t come; he was completely emotionless. He wished he could convince himself that tomorrow wouldn’t turn into a complete waste of time and energy. And he wished he could be one of those people that were naturally happy; the smile on their face didn’t seem to disappear and the content in their heart never seemed to vanish. 

But Tyler Joseph was stuck to reality. 

And he was glued to his room, enclosed in his four walls, and lonely behind the closed door. 

He didn’t even bother to turn the lights on. One of them was out anyway. 

He had a math test tomorrow to study for, but the textbook was sitting unused on his shelf, and his incomplete review packet was sloppily tossed into his backpack. He had a secure A in math that was sitting just below what he wanted, but something about today just couldn’t get himself motivated to study. 

In the end, he wanted to be happy. To achieve happiness, he needed a long list of things. First off, he needed to do well in school. Doing well would mean that his grades wouldn’t sink, and his grades not sinking would mean getting into a better college, hopefully. Getting into a better college meant a good job, and a good job meant a secure lifestyle. He was almost positive that this formula wouldn’t reap happiness, but it’s what everyone else did. And so he stuck with it. 

He had the potential to do well with that formula, so it would be stupid not to do it. He didn’t know what else he would do, so he was fixed on going through with the usual plan. 

He would just have to power through it, wait to feel different, and maybe make it out alive. 

Hopefully life would change.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please let me know!  
> sorry it's very short.


End file.
